Boots
by hobbs3
Summary: “This is where you belong –on your knees before me!”He exclaims. Standing up from tying her shoe she pushes him, and leaning over whispers,“Well this is where you belong: underneath me, between my legs…when I’m beating YOUR ASS." She smacks him and...
1. Cliche Title: Beginnings

**From Z: Uh, hope you like the story. Please review. If there are any misspellings it's because my word format likes to shit with me. **

**Disclaimer: I clearly do not own Harry Potter, and its characters. That would be awesome if I did though. Probably would pay for my tuition.**

**

* * *

**

Prologue

Initially, I had planned on going to bed early and not going out of my way to bond with the rest of my house. But, then I realized that I sounded like an arrogant recluse. I also reminded myself that I entered this year without any prerequisite opinion or image of myself; and that if I wanted to do something, I would just do it. I went to the bathroom to look at my appearance before heading to the Common Room.

Instead of spending my summers helping my aunt Rosmerta at the Three Broomsticks, I preferred to venture out of the Wizarding world and challenge myself to the typical muggle labor. This summer Rosmerta sent me to get in touch with my roots, thus I was off to Greece. Other than the life lessons that I was teaching myself on the fish market I worked at, I received a lovely tan and became fluent in Greek. Fifty-points for me!

My hair was much longer, blacker, and for some reason -my eyes seemed much bigger? I felt like a fish. Though I tried not to fuss over my appearance so much, I did it just enough to accept that I was not fugly. If I was, I would not even bother to look in a mirror. Hands down though, if there was anything I should be proud of, my aunt would remind me, it was my mother's eyes. Teal with slight hues of seaweed green, "A true Grecian princess." Rosmerta would tell me as a child. However, you know how short lived those fantasies go. When I was a little girl I would stare into them for hours, perhaps in some distant way hoping for a connection with my mother. But when I look at them now, all I see are wasted memories and broken dreams. Just enough to make a person keep going, keep pushing. A tiny speck of a gleam.

I sighed, smiled to myself, and trotted downstairs satisfied in a oversized sweater and socks. Getting to the bottom of the stairs, a few turned around and looked at me. I shot them a winners smile! Unfortunately, no one knew how to react and they turned away. So much for a grandeur entrance. I trudged over to a chair in front of the fireplace while eavesdropping on conversations. The Marauders were in their little corner surrounded by their lovely fan club as they talked amongst themselves for what I presumed to be the upcoming Quidditch tryouts. They didn't so much acknowledge anyone in the room but each other, and the occasional tacky bombshell. But even then, they wouldn't say anything but observe…future prospects. They were classholes, in that way. Never would say anything, but always speaking with their eyes and actions. It was part of their mantra -their air of superiority over the rest of us. Or so they believed. I, on the other hand was not offended or frustrated like some individuals (i.e. Lily Evans). I just took note.

James was always talking while Sirius would now and then slip in a word or two. Remus would simply listen, nod, and play as the voice of reason. Peter was just there, always tagging along, feeding off the stardom, spotlight, and attention that people would feed to the Marauders; despite the fact that they would never admit that. Do I sound cynical? Perhaps. I don't really care.

I sat with my feet up, my elbow on the armrest, and my chin resting in my hand all the while, being entranced by the fire. Someone sat down next to me, and I turned to look.

"Hey, Maria."

"Hello, Dear Prudence."

Prudence was my pal over the years, during those times of wanting to make friends and not being a loner. Prudence's presence was very calming and not stressing. She didn't bother me. I looked at her, she was prettier this year than most. Her angelic features being softer than normal, her glinting diamond eyes, and her dusty, brown hair withholding a sheer light that only wind fairies could make. I told her that.

"You're pretty this year."

She kind of got a goofy smile that I was not used to. It was that moment I realized that she was not used to receiving complements, or being told she was pretty. It broke my heart a little. How taking just a little bit of your time to complement someone makes the world turn for them.

"Thanks Maria, I always thought you were pretty." I felt like a bitch after that comment.

"Hah… not so much really. How was your summer?" Again, the usual order of inquiries, genuine smiles, and sincere comments. She explained to me how she was a nanny this summer. I was really interested apparently, because she didn't stop talking until fifteen-minutes passed. I counted.

I was nodding the whole time. I thought that was the universal signal for 'I'm not really listening, but I am? This is horrible, I shouldn't be thinking like this with Prudence, she's too nice. Apparently while I was thinking this the whole time, she was observing me the whole time.

"Maria, you seem different."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, a few of us noticed during the feast. Are you okay?"

"I'm actually great, Prudence. Really, I've just…I don't know, grown-up a little. You know?" Gotta keep it real with her.

She nodded. "Yeah, I guess so." She looked at me for awhile. I smiled awkwardly. What did she want from me, a lie-detector test?

Eventually, I went upstairs after listening a little more to Prudence and later, Lily as well. James was talking extra loud now and then to catch Lily's attention, but it obviously did and did not work in some ways. I was the first to go up, which I wasn't sure about? But, I was pretty disinterested with the mediocre of conversations. In the process of going upstairs I decided to try out for Quidditch. Just like that. Call it a new beginning.

* * *

Chapter One: What? That's shit.

The first two weeks of classes were kind of hard to get back into, but eventually things seemed to settle. It wasn't until the third week of Potions that everything seemed to levitate on a new plane; when Professor Slughorn decided to 'assign' lab partners.

"Now, now, none of that groaning."

I wonder if Professor Slughorn was a median or something, because ironically enough he assigned partners at a advantage and disadvantage for a few individuals. Lily and James for one example. For the first time in my life, I actually genuinely felt sorry for her. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Merlin, as if Potions wasn't enough." Lily whined into her hands. I rubbed her back, and told her some reassuring words.

Skyler Droval from Ravenclaw looked over at me and asked if she was alright. I shrugged. He chuckled a little. I didn't know much about Skyler, but what I did know was that he was a Chaser on the Ravenclaw team, and most of the 'classy' girls who opposed the Marauders appealed to him as, "The Perfect Boyfriend." Though, secretly I knew the majority of _these _girls hoped to be "The Girl" that changed a Marauder, and I quote "his disreputable ways" -which in the long run, only made them just as shameful as any other aficionado of The Marauders.

I smiled to myself. This new revelation of mine on the general female-student population rendered me speechless. Of course, this too like many other things was short lived. I was relishing in my new-found-glory only to have something brought new to my attention.

"Excuse me? I don't think so." The words fell out before I knew it.

Professor Slughorn looked up from his parchment with a quizzical brow.

"What was that Ms. Boots?"

The entire _freaking_ class was silent. What the _fuck _did I just do?

This is where the decision is made. This is the cliché -the fork-in-the-road. This is the rock star moment -the Dhala Lama peace, nirvana, and what they always meant by simply being "is." This is where everyone is on their toes. This is when the atomic bomb falls. This is when the little people begin to matter, and later move on to become the BIG people. This is where you and I, and everyone else meet on the same plane. This is what makes the difference between an Is and a Not. This is what sets the mark. This is what the edge of your seat was made for! This -ladies and gentleman of the jury, is where the game is set. And this?… is the match.

I sighed.

"Nothing."

I didn't even bother to look at the faces around me. I knew everyone was expecting something of the other. I sat there -instead of reveling in a showdown, I decided to leave them hanging on their toes. To be honest though, I had no idea I was doing that. I just receded back into myself assuming I was lame. But have you ever been in a situation that you realized you did something GREAT without actually realizing you did? Unintentional and all? That you said something so great, or you did something so amazing -but at that time, at that _very_ second you were _too_ distraught to notice? But give it at least a week or more and you realized -with the recent turn of events -that very moment defined you and who you were now. However big or small the move was, in the big scheme of things it changed you and perhaps even others. No? Well, you will someday.

I sat back and took a deep breath while putting my head back to stare at the ceiling. Professor Slughorn continued, and the tension dissipated. I stayed like that for awhile with my eyes closed. People began to move from their desks to join their lab partners. I did not move…at first. I realized the ratio of my partner coming to me was a 1 out of 0 chance. I got up without any visible setbacks and gracefully made my way. I smiled at him and pulled out the lab reports. He only acknowledged me with a corner glance as his back leaned against the table, tossing peanuts into his mouth as he flirted with a girl from across the room. It's these peanuts that caused a problem. Not only was he not giving a helping hand, but he was most definitely becoming a growing issue by catapulting these peanuts at the back of both James and Lily's head. Lily glared at me, clearly saying _"Control him." _As if _I _was the dog owner. I took another one of those deep breaths. Reaching out, I clasped a firm grip over his hand before he could throw another peanut. Slowly, I turned to look at him, shaking my head. His hand went limp and he dropped it to the side.

"I need you to focus with me, Sirius." I said turning back to the lab instructions. Give it one, two seconds, and Black had me boxed in from behind my chair. The proximity between the both of us was somewhat unbearable only because I get nervous when people get too close to me.

"_How do you solve a problem like Maria?_" He softly chimed in my ear. The fact that I couldn't see his face, I'll admit, kind of left me uneasy. I couldn't see what he was up to, what he was planning. But I went with it.

"You take one step back, one step to the right, and sit down…in your seat."

Give it three, four seconds, and he was across the table facing me. Looking at me with downcast eyes, a smirk tugged at his lips.

"This is going to be fun." he said.

"Potions class?"

"No. This."

I didn't respond because I didn't know what he meant. A part of me already was piecing together that he was messing with me, but another part left me wondering…I gave a cheeky smile, and began reading the potions chapter. He didn't move for some time, but instead stood there waiting for me to look up. I understood. I looked up innocently.

"Sirius?"

"Yes?" He leaned in. Confidence danced in his grey eyes, waiting.

"Can you move to the side? You're blocking my light."

Drawing his head back with another downcast look, he nonchalantly turned away with a "Sure." The "sure response" indicates the overall indifference the male will give to show that even if you didn't fulfill his expectation of playing a little game, because you are above it -or in this case, I am. He will most surely try something different…later. Preferably, something that will 'woo' you and lure you out of the cave. Not that I'm in the cave. If anything, I'm under the tree that's next to the cave, listening the soft dulcet melodies of the birds.

I smiled down at my reading. Someone chuckled and I looked up to see Skyler giving me that Poster-boy smile of his. I don't know why, but I gave him a little wink. Despite my sudden cool accession, I felt really lame that moment.

Sirius and I didn't have another encounter until later during our fourth or sixth potions class, which required us to pull the caldron out. Throughout the lab, he had been very attentive in following directions, and handing supplies. Little did I know it was only because he was scheming.

"Okay Sirius, what next?"

"After mixing three counter-clockwise?"

"Yeah."

"Throw four beetles in, mix two clockwise, and let it set for five minutes."

He wasn't even looking at the directions when saying this, but ahead at another table. At the time, I was assuming he was looking at a girl. I snatched the parchment to read it for myself. He was right. I looked up at him and that's when I saw that excitement twinkle in his eyes.

"Sir-"

"BOOM!"

We all looked in the area the sound came from. It was poor, Skyler's partner. Ashes and hair on end, Skyler's partner was basically burnt toast.

I heard Sirius curse under his breath. Skyler turned in time to hear as well, and turning with raised brows he pointed to Sirius. Professor Slughorn looked from Skyler to our table.

"Alright the both of you, up here."

My heart dropped.

"Me? But I didn't do it!" I wanted to cry, this wasn't my fault!

"Now Ms. Boots, I don't want to hear your attitude again. Both of you -up here, now!"

"But Professor Slughorn, who's to say it was us? Droval can't put the blame on us by sole assumption?" Sirius reasoned, standing up.

"Yes Professor, where's the justice in that!?" James exclaimed. Sirius turned and smiled. I could see Lily kicking James from under the table.

"What would this world come to if we all just began 'assuming' things? Hm, Professor? Well? It's completely irrational!"

"Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, and Ms. Boots, all of your behaviors have been quite 'irrational.' Now, the three of you will be in detention, and I am taking fifty-points from Gryffindor."

Class was dismissed and I was falsely accused for something I didn't do, because in this assumed, irrational world the doors are always slammed in your face. However, that's when you turn around and open the window. I walked -no, I didn't walk, I fucking marched up to Droval. He suavely turned around with that stupid winner smile of his.

"Skyler, I didn't make your caldron explode in Potions. I want you to go and tell Professor Slughorn."

"I know, Maria. That's why I was pointing at Black. I already tried talking to him right after class -he refused to listen. I think Black and Potter got him really worked up."

For a moment I felt hopeless, this was my first detention I had ever received. But then I gave it a minute or two and kind of reveled at the idea of having detention. It was part of the new me. I made slip-up's and dealt with them. So, what?

"Eh, it's okay." I was about to turn away when he caught my arm.

"I feel really bad about the whole thing, Maria. Let me make it up to you."

"What do you mean?"

"It's the least I could do. Let me take you out, you know -the first Hogsmeade weekend. I'll buy you whatever you want! Pumpkin juice, butterbeer, candies, ice-cream, Zonko's -the works!"

I didn't know what to say.

"You must have a soft conscience…"

"I'm an honest man, Maria. I promise." He put his hand over his heart.

"Mm, I don't know Skyler…"

"It won't be a date, we'll just go as friends." He reached and held my hand, to emphasize that he meant it. Well it worked, I believed that tool and his gorgeous blue eyes. I hate to admit it, but I was excited. I nodded and walked away smiling.

The breeze was just as fresh coming from the window.

Ironically enough detention took place the same day as the first Hogsmeade outing. I had to go ahead and inform Skyler, seeing on whether he still would want to go.

After hunting him down and asking about his whereabouts, I finally cornered him the day before. I pulled his sleeve, looking up to him in earnest. I still really wanted to go, but I would understand.

He greeted me with that charisma of his, and warm smile. For some reason, I got this new feeling of connection between us. The way we stood in front of each other and the way we looked at each other. Me staring up at him, and him endearingly, down at me. As if we were a couple whose been dating for several months, or something. I laughed at the idea.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. Listen, I don't think tomorrow can happen."

"Why?" His eyes reflected disappointment, and I can't stress how inwardly relieved I felt.

"Unfortunately, my detention is tomorrow, and it goes until three in the evening." He let out a whistle.

"Looks like Slughorn really wanted to take it out on you lot."

"Yeah." I was bummed. "So anyway, I know Hogsmeade is an all day kind of thing, and I figured you probably had night plans, so…-"

"No."

"No?"

"No. We'll go once you're ready. I made sure I had no plans for tomorrow. It's partly my fault you're there in the first place, Maria."

I looked him over…this kid.

"Skyler…" I said in a questioning tone.

"I know what you're thinking."

"Oh?"

"Yes, you're thinking that in some obscure way, I'm making this into a date."

"Can you blame me?"

"No, because I am…but in an obscure way, so it can't be called a date."

I thought about it for a second.

"I like it. No strings attached, right?"

"Right. This is just a lame attempt of me trying to get to know you." We both smiled to each other. I began to walk backward to signify my leaving.

"I'll meet you in the courtyard around four, then?" He asked.

I nodded.

Sweet and short ladies, sweet and short.

In the next ten hours something changed in me. Well, a lot had changed, but something really made me change. I wanted to look sexy. I wanted to be sexy. Therefore, I tried using this detention to my advantage. Test the waters. Sirius and James were prime candidates for this task. Before heading over for detention, I made slight alterations in my outfit. I didn't even bother to where my robe, but instead just my uniform. I let my hair loose from my usual French-braid, brought my skirt up a little bit, and unbuttoned the oxford a little bit. I know this part sounds really crazy, but I did a mini workout to get the blood flowing in my face to give that flushed look.

For our detention we were to polish all of the trophies in the east wing. I'm sneaky though, I slipped my extra wand under my blouse to do my half of the polishing, even though using magic wasn't allowed. But, seeing as how this wasn't my fault in the first place, I didn't really mind breaking the rules just this once. I put some mascara on, pinched my cheeks for the flush to stay, and bit my lips a little for a pout and color.

I walked in five minutes _late_, reading a novel. Without glancing anywhere, I slid on a table finishing the chapter. Four minutes of silence passed before I set it aside. Glancing up, I saw he sat at the other end of the room. A sudden tension pervaded the air, leaving my face numb. A part of me thought he had done a spell, but I knew this wasn't the case. This, I began to contemplate, is probably what the majority of the girls begin to feel under his gaze.

"Nice read?"

"Decent." I said.

I leaned back with my hands resting behind.

"Where's James?"

"Do you honestly think they would put Prongs and I in the same detention?"

"Apparently not. So, who's the chaperone today?"

"Madame Hooch. We're to polish each and every one of the Quidditch trophies.," he said triumphantly.

"You Sirius, you are." I said with a smile.

With a quirk of the face, an amused look was pulled out. "Lassie, I know you're upset in having been coerced with Marauder mischief, but consider yourself lucky! Most girls would revel at the opportunity that's been brought to you today." He slipped off the desk, and walked forth.

I focused on the far left corner of the ceiling as his footsteps neared.

"Alone, in a room…with me? Sirius Black." Hands clasped my wrists from under my head and slowly drew me up, like a puppet with no strings. "Honestly, there are worse things."

I felt his eyes and the way they were looking at me, wondering. Searching for some deeper meaning, some vulnerable memory that would leave me, eventually, to cower and give way for his comfort. I took a deep breath, diverting my vision from the far left to the far low-right. His eyes followed mine, turning this way and that.

"Look at me, Boots." His smile amusing, his tone challenging.

I gingerly pushed his hand away to slip out.

"There _are_ worse things." I admitted. "But honestly, this is wasting my time. Can you just get your half done on time? It's the least you can do for me."

I sounded serious, I sounded believable. I was a cold, hard bitch, and I didn't take anyone's shit.

He leaned against the table, one foot kicked a top of the other.

"_This_ is wasting your time? Tell me, what would be taking up your time if you weren't here, at this excruciating, sweat-shop of a detention?"

--Kind of irritated at this point.

"You know, I never envisioned the Marauders interested in the general public and their whereabouts."

"Well, we do and we don't -depends on what we have planned." He said nonchalantly. "But I'm curious, what were your plans?"

"_Whaaaat_? Sirius Black, curious about _me_ and _my_ agenda? Well now, Mr. Black, you've certainly rendered me speechless."

"It's a habit of mine." He shrugged.

The funny thing about all of this was that he was actually kind of serious. However, this is what sets me apart from the bitches and ho's, people. Some girls would go ape shit on this cocky classhole, others would devour the attention he was feeding them, but not me. No! Not, Maria Boots. This is sealing the deal.

I walked over to the trophies. I was starting to get sick of this little game I was playing, it just felt fake, and to be honest -kind of lame. I felt his stare.

"Look Sirius, I know you don't want to be stuck in here all day. So I say, the faster we get this done, the faster we'll be out of here. I'm sure James and the rest are all waiting for you."

He swaggered up to me.

"You really do want to get out of here, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Well this must mean only one thing." He checked me out from head to toe. "You've got a hot date."

Fucker. I hated him. _I _was calling the shots.

"What makes you say that?"

"You're dressed more audacious than normal." He ran a hand down my waist and left it resting on my hip --thumb stroking back and forth, very lightly. I maintained an impervious façade to him. But between you and I: the blood went to a cold chill, and my digits --numb. It scared me.

"I noticed the second you walked in." He continued. "You were either doing it to impress me, but seeing your eagerness to leave, there's only one other reason for your behavior…Sister Maria."

"OR," I removed his hand. "I'm dressed like this because it's 1. Saturday, and I'm probably acting like this because 2. I shouldn't be here in the first place, Mr. Black."

Then I noticed something. His eyes maintained this heavy look, as if he was looking through a haze, and a subtle glint that fed off freedom. I had never seen such serene yet wild eyes, but I liked it. Like he was searching and searching, for something, but never quite getting it, or always missing it by just _that_ much. The little hues of grey and blue lead me to think that I was staring into ice.

"Who is he?" His voice suddenly thick and husky. I tilted my head to the side while looking up at him. Reaching out I caressed his face softly.

"If I tell you, will you leave me alone?"

"Never."

I laughed, shaking my head.

"Sirius…"

"Maria…"

A brief pause –I realized my description sounded like any other Sirius aficionado eulogy, therefore my pride was peeved.

"Polish these trophies." I turned to the doors.

"Maria…do you really expect me to polish all of these by myself?"

I pulled the wand from my blouse with one sweep, leaving the East Wing with half of the trophies polished.

"Maria,"

I turned to him once more before stepping out.

"I told you this was going to be fun."

* * *

**Review please! Also, I may be posting this on a blog perhaps, with illustrations and all.**

**Love Z.**


	2. My soul is in the sky

From Z: Thank you for the reviews thus far, they're very encouraging and I can't stress how important they are. I'm sure many people can agree with me on this fact. Therefore, please continue reviewing, I take each and everyone of your words to consideration and heart.

* * *

Overall, the evening with Skyler was pleasant -nothing too special, nothing too great. If you're thinking I went in with expectations -well, you're kind of right. Don't get me wrong, Skyler is a nice guy. He stuck to his word, everything was on him and he did what he sought out to do -get to know me. There were a few awkward areas when regarding to my past, and why he had never talked to or seen me before. He also asked about my family which lead him to apologize for inquiring, and was surprised to hear that Madame Rosmerta was my aunt. I think the only thing I was genuinely happy about was his eagerness on me trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Skyler left me disappointed, because -and I hate to admit this, but nothing could top detention with Sirius, and I secretly hated Sirius for it.

I shook it off, though. That was an experiment, now that I had learned the effects there was no way that was to happen again. Not unless I was _that_ bored.

Another thing that disappointed me about Skyler was that in his own way, I noticed he was arrogant. He would talk about experiences and occasions where he displayed himself under a light of righteousness and justice. A future hero to come! And that someday I would appreciate what he was telling me now. Men.

Before parting and going to our houses, he hugged me.

"Maria, I can tell you're a special girl, and I hope I gave you a good time." This line seemed practiced…or at least, used a lot.

"Thank you Skyler, it was a lovely time." I gave him what I hoped was a believable smile. He looked at me endearingly from head to toe, briefly pausing on my slightly unbuttoned blouse.

"Good luck at your tryouts, I hope to play against you."

I nodded, and the both of us turned our separate way.

Maybe, it was a little bit less than pleasant?

The Common Room was quiet when I walked in. Everyone was busy with their own things. The Marauders surrounded a game of Wizards Chess, Lily as well as others were studying, and couples quietly flirted with each other in corners. I was planning to head up to bed until Lily called me out.

"How was your date?"

I know she didn't mean for it to be that loud, but a few faces glanced in my direction. One of them not being Sirius.

"It wasn't a date, and it was fine."

"Is he nice as they say he is?" She asked smiling.

"Depends on what you think is nice." I said apathetically.

My peripherals sensed Sirius' gaze as I turned to go upstairs. A warm feeling elevated from each step I took, and by the time I reached my bed, I just about passed out.

When it came to Quidditch tryouts I was shit nervous. There were two other individuals fighting for the Chaser position, and I had to get it. One individual was a second year, Hester Fig, while the other was a seventh year, Kallina Lovder. As a fourth year, I wasn't sure of myself. Perhaps this Fig was extremely good? Or they'd pick Lovder, it being her last year?

I shut those thoughts out though, they wouldn't help me. I had to get this. I always wanted to be a Chaser. I already knew before arriving at the tryout that I was at a disadvantage. I didn't have the money for one of those nice, snazzy brooms, but instead left with one of the school's stiff, unyielding, taut brooms. I'm pretty sure I was the only one too, because I got many glances from my fellow House mates.

No worries though. I understood that I would have to adjust my frame in order to maintain a limber flow with the balkiness. It was my skills they were going to observe, and if anything, perhaps this setback would prove just how cable I was on one of those hot rods.

Robert Boles was the Captain of the Quidditch team, and he was adamant on making this the best year before leaving Hogwarts. He stood like a gallant leader in front of us with broom in hand.

"Alright, this is an all-day thing. Therefore, I'm keeping the lecture and directions short. So, listen up! We'll be assessing Chasers today -we already have an excellent Keeper, Seeker, and set of Beaters, so if you were planning on trying out for any of those, I'm sorry to say that those positions are taken. However, you can try out as an alternate _and_ the consideration of a future asset." This last bit I knew was a trick. He wanted to narrow it down to the real players, and not sore losers. I already liked him as the new Captain. "That said, we'll first be evaluating your goals -Chasers, you're blocking of bludgers, and your overall strategy of the game."

There was no time for unnecessary bullshit like being nervous. I wanted this. I made sure my fingers were light, but strong. That my body was one stealth force with this crapstick I was riding and that I was confident in myself. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I was light as a feather, fluid as a peregrine falcon, and clever as a fox.

"Chickadee, do you want a drink?" Rosmerta swept a strand from my face. I shook my head in my arms that rested on the bar table. She compassionately scratched my scalp, and I sighed.

"Are you alright?"

I told her I was tired from the tryout. She inquired if I did well, and I gave notice that I didn't really want to talk about it.

She nodded and began to serve drinks to new customers that came through the door. A scared feeling lived in me since the tryout ended. I wanted to cry but I didn't have the energy to do that. I didn't even remember what I did. As far as I could remember, the tryout seemed far away, like a distorted phantasm or daydream. I was exhausted emotionally, physically, but a static angst fueled through me that I couldn't get rid of. I pushed myself off from the barstool and began heading toward the door.

"Rosmerta, I'm going."

"Wait, Maria! I have to ask a favor of you." I turned to listen to her; she walked up to me.

"I'm going to need your help on weekends here. This place is bustling with everyone from all over, and I never have enough hands to help me." I didn't mind so much helping, I actually enjoyed it, and it allowed me to exercise my other…skills.

"When do you need me to start?" I also loved my aunt.

I left pulling my hood up to block out the chilly air from the November winds, closed my eyes, and breathed in the fresh air. I smiled up at the full moon and fell into Mother Nature's hands. I ran on a accelerated wavelength that dissipated the static angst that flowed through me. _This was serenity_. No one could catch me, and if I just pushed myself a little further, I would be free. I stopped to sniff the air. This was freedom.

A mouse scurried between bushes and my instincts zeroed in on it. My paws began slapping the ground in hopes of trapping it, but I gave up. There was so much more to experience. I loved this form. The burden of society and social inquiries gone. A moment where I could just '_be,_' and truly not care.

That's when I saw it, a little grove like it was waiting for me. Tonight, I was a animal that found her freedom clustered under a weeping willow amongst dandelions.

A land full of beauty and wonder.

I curled up with my tail as the autumn breeze lulled me to sleep, and the stars kissed me goodnight. Despite this wholesome night and the full moon that smiled down at me through the branches, I felt alone.

I woke up with the sunlight glimmering off the honeysuckles that hung loosely beyond my eyes. I didn't know what time it was, but something told me I missed the first half of classes. I sprinted as fast as I could to the school, and up the hills. Stepping from a stonewall into the courtyard, I remained in the wardrobe I wore the previous day. My jeans had grass stains on them, and my sweater was a bit damp. Turning the corner, I pulled my hood up. I probably stood out, but perhaps no one would recognize me at first glance?

"Miss Boots!" Professor McGonagall called from the end of the vestibule. I stopped in my tracks, and turned around on my heal. I already accepted my consequences; they had me figured out. I was screwed.

"Where have you been?"

"Walking."

"Walking?" She asked incredulously. "You have no time for that now! Follow me, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you." They were going to expel me for being an underage animagus, for leaving school grounds, for sassing Professor Slughorn, for using magic in detention, for leaving my detention early. My heart fell to my stomach, and I wanted to cry. I looked down at my feet as I followed her, breathing back my tears.

It's during these moments that I begin to question my actions. Did I regret any of it?

Not one single bit. If the world didn't accept me at my worse, than they certainly didn't deserve me at my best. I know before I was saying I didn't care about any of it, and meant it. But this is when I truly meant it.

I brought my head up and looked straight ahead. Last night's freedom pulsated through my veins and I was exhilarated by it. The new me was grooving in time to a beat that played at the back of my head. Before I knew it, I was getting a little hop in my step, and I began to walk ahead of Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Boots, please! Get a hold of yourself, Professor Dumbledore isn't timing you!" I laughed a little and began walking in step with her. I was walking these halls like I owned them. A little part of me believed that I did in some way. I turned and smiled at Professor McGonagall.

"How are you, Professor?" She was a little taken aback, but she kept walking.

"Fine, Miss Boots. Now, please just prepare yourself for Professor Dumbledore."

"Is it urgent?"

"I'm not sure Maria, he didn't tell me."

I shrugged. Sometimes, you just gotta' role with the punches and say, "What the fuck?"

As we walked the halls, it was then that I noticed people were looking at me, and a few even smiled. I ignored them, assuming they must have thought I did something to get in trouble. And perhaps I did?

We were in front of the gargoyle, and Professor McGonagall said the password. She guided me forward, and gave me a maternal rub on the back. My confidence slipped a little after that, but I stepped forward with what I hoped was apathy. I looked up and listened to the marble rock contort to the sounds against the stonewalls, and my ears began to burn a little. I breathed through my nose.

"Come in, Miss Boots." I heard his soft, oak voice. I didn't say anything when I walked in, but sat down in the chair that he motioned to.

"It is under my impression that your aunt has asked for your help during weekends that are not Hogsmeade weekends?" I nodded, and my heart settled a little.

"And that you have chosen to give a helping hand?"

I nodded again. He sat down, brushing his hand over the few knit-knacks that sat on his desk.

"I have house-elves at my disposal for her, but it seems she prefers otherwise -which is fine." Dumbledore smiled with his blue eyes. "Thus, I am permitting you to leave school grounds, weekend nights to offer a helping-hand to your aunt. I will leave the way of traveling to your own jurisdiction in what you feel is the most…_safest, and prudent way_."

I sat there dumbfounded. I could kiss this man.

"But I would like to make it clear that this does not excuse you from your future classes."

"Yes, Professor."

"That's all for now, Miss Boots. You may leave." I was hypnotized.

"Oh and Maria," I turned to face him as I stood in the staircase. "Congratulations."

I didn't say anything at first because I was obviously shocked, but before I completely disappeared, I chirped a quick 'Thank you.' I knew that last part only meant one thing, and hot damn was I happy.

I was a Gryffindor Chaser.

I ran, I ran so fast everything around me was just a blur. I heard someone yelling congratulation to me and I wanted to scream 'Thank you!' and kiss them. But I just kept going until I found myself alone at an alter. And then I cried like a little bitch. I cried so much, I don't think I ever cried like that before. This little part right here, ladies and gentleman of the jury, is happiness. I leaned against the palisade while breathing in the fresh air to dry my tears. I looked to the sky and it could not have looked any bigger or bluer. I suddenly wanted to be friends with everyone, I wanted to kiss the cheeks of my paragons and enemies, and sing to my friends until they laughed. I wanted to be everything in that second.

I scurried in high spirits toward my house. I passed a few Gryffindors who smiled and waved at me. My hair was loose, and I altogether pulled the tie out to let it fly free. I was a wild woman. I snickered at how ridiculous I was beginning to find myself, and before I knew it, I bumped into Skyler.

"Hey there, Lady! Where you off to in such a hurry?"

I giggled. Since when did I giggle? Oh, right…since now.

He was looking at my attire. I forgot how much of a sore thumb I stuck-out from the sea of robes and uniforms we were enveloped in.

"I just came in, actually. I need to go change, so…" I was anxious.

"Yeah, I heard Boles was searching for you -congratulations!"

He gave me a hug, and I hugged him so tight he began to laugh and advised me to ease up on the milk. Any prerequisite judgment I made of him before, I didn't care at that moment. I wanted to be friends with him, and everyone else.

"Well I'm glad you're happy, Maria. Seeing you like this warms my heart."

"Thanks!" I gave him another hug, and kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you in Potions, okay?"

"And on the pitch!" he called back.

Nothing could stop me now. I entered the Common Room with a BANG! And everyone turned to look at me. Everyone. I swaggered in like I owned the motherfucking place, and smiled like a freaking idiot too. I didn't care.

I made a b-line to Boles who was sitting and doing his homework before looking up. Everyone was watching with twinkling toes in the air; they knew a scene was about to unravel. Boles threw his quill down.

"BOOTS! IF YOU ARE EVER BLOODY-FUCKING AWOL ON MY WATCH AGAIN, I WILL, I WILL, I WI-"

I kissed him. I kissed him flat on the freaking lips. Everyone's breaths were hitched with silence.

I was in way too good of mood to be lectured or warned.

"LISTEN TO ME, CAPTAIN!" I said, holding his glare. Once I saw that he was silenced, I continued with a more soothing voice. "It will never happen again."

Boles held a dazed glint in his eyes. "Practice starts tomorrow at seven. Be there."

I passed the perplexed stares of the Marauders, Lily, and Prudence as I skipped upstairs.

Maria needed a shower.

* * *

This is the shortest chapter of them all...or at least that's what I intend. Chapter 3: GvsR & a milky voice for you lovers and blueberry's out there!

Hope you enjoyed --again, please review. What you say is important. Love Z.


	3. Swing Low

From Z: Hope you enjoy this chapter reviewers! The song Maria sings later is "Swing Low, Sweet Chariot" She & Him version :)

.com/watch?v=2PmYJiLeKn4&feature=related

* * *

We were the first match of the season, and I couldn't wait for practice. I didn't have the uniform or gear at the time. I went wearing boots, biker pants, and a grey, oversized hoody that -_I_ would say, draped over my figure elegantly. I used it for dance, but I figured it worked for this as well. I arrived at the pitch fifteen minutes early to make up for my prior absence. A few people were already in the air flying, and I looked to the side to see Boles scribbling away on a clipboard.

"Nice to have you here, Boots." Robert remained looking down. I walked over to see what he was working on.

"Is this everyone?" I asked.

"No, we're waiting on Potter." He looked up to observe what I was wearing.

"That is not the uniform."

"I never got it!"

"I know, I have it right here." He smiled while pulling a bag from out behind, and sliding it to me. I reached in to pull out the glorious jersey with my oh-so, glorious name shimmering on the back.

'BOOTS' My heart fluttered a little bit, and I could not help but smile.

"I was very impressed with your skills, Boots. The risks you were taking -your _intensity_. And strategy -exquisite!" I put my jersey away to listen to him. "But what really had me was, you did it all on a school broom. AMAZING. Those brooms are horrible -they nearly date back to the 1800's! In all my years here, I have not seen anyone use one at a tryout."

I didn't know what to say other than, 'Thank you.'

"You did it effortlessly. Now that I really look at it, other than flying here and there" he continued, "-you hardly even used it. I cannot imagine what you would be like on a Shooting Star. Are you going to buy one?"

I began to rub my arm. "Um, I don't know. I would love to have one."

"Get one. It would be brilliant."

If I could make galleons for every time I said 'dancing-hippogriffs.' I began to incessantly say that under my breath.

"Also, I want to commend you on your fast thinking. I observed how decisive you were when in tight-knit situations, and how you cunningly swept out of them with ease. Very impressive. I can tell you're going to be an asset." A brief pause. "Why had you not tried out before?"

I shrugged and told him it never dawned on me. What was I going to say? 'Oh Robert, until this year, I was an insecure little girl who had no real friends and always walked on egg-shells?'

_What a true Gryffindor I was._

He shook his head at me.

"Well, I'm glad you have your head screwed on straight this year. I can tell we are going to be good with the new establishment of things."

I asked by what he meant.

"At the tryout I said there was only one Chaser spot opened, but technically there were two. I had already decided Potter was one of our Chasers this year."

I wasn't sure how to react to this -if it was fair? But comparatively viewing the options, I could see James _was _the right fit.

"Who's our new Seeker?"

"Lovder. Initially that's what she wanted, but she didn't know Potter was switching. I'm completely confident in her abilities; her eyes catch everything, you know." I could tell he was very happy with the team, and that everything worked out to everyone's benefit. He swung his leg over the broom and glided forth. I followed suit, and the second I felt the wind gust through my sweater, I could tell this was going to be a good year.

Once I was beside Robert I looked around and realized that Kallina and I were the only two girls. I observed James and noticed that he had this adorable focus on his face when zooming between the posts. I couldn't imagine what kind of face I made.

"By the way, Boots!" Robert called. I turned to look at him. "I appreciate how much a compassionate person you are, but I _do_ have a girlfriend, and I don't think she would appreciate you kissing me every time there's victory." He smiled. "Not on the lips, anyway."

I was so embarrassed.

He laughed and flew off.

My first night working at the Three Broomsticks wasn't so bad. I was a fast learner and impressed my aunt and her customers. When the clock was around ten and people began rolling out, I knew it was time for me to head back to school. Just as I was taking my apron off I heard Rosmerta call from the back. I walked back while hanging my apron.

"You called?" She turned around with a warm smile on her face.

"Maria, I'm so happy you're helping me. You don't know how much I appreciate it; things are so much easier now. Before I felt as if I was juggling with six hands!"

I told her it was fine, and I didn't mind it at all.

"Please, Maria -let me finish!"

I shut my mouth. She continued talking as he turned around to rummage for something.

"Anyway, you never told me you made the Quidditch team…I was slightly upset, but I forgive you nonetheless. To show you my token of appreciation, I went ahead and bought you this."

My eyes almost popped-out from all the beauty I saw in that second. My heart began to sing as I grabbed it like a greedy child.

"AUNT ROSMERTA, YOU DIDN'T!"

"I DID!" She laughed. I was shocked, speechless, inept -I'm pretty sure I began huffing incoherent noises from the disbelieve. I ran my hand all over it to feel the smooth, glistening wood, but not so much as to leave figure prints behind. Was _this_ a Shooting Star? It was beautiful.

"It's 'The Nimbus 1000.'" She admired it from a distance.

"The what?"

"Nimbus 1000."

"I've never heard of it…" Still gazing with stars in my eyes.

She began washing her hands and drying them.

"A customer sold it to me after I told them you made it on the Quidditch team. He said it's supposed to be better than the 'Shooting Star.' I got it exclusively." She winked.

That sounded a little _sketchy_, but at the moment I didn't care. It was too beautiful. Black market, illegal exchanges -whatever, I saw this baby leading me to gold.

"So, it's not even out yet?"

"Nope!"

"Wow." It was here that I began to worry. Things were beginning to go a little _too _nice. Oh, well. I thanked my aunt from the bottom of my heart, hugged her as hard as I could, and bolted out the door to test the speed and fluidity.

It was everything I expected it be and nothing like I expected it to be. My adrenaline was rushing faster than normal, my thinking was faster…quick direction here, there, everywhere! I darted between trees, and made sudden maneuvers where I would just barely miss a twig. Upside down loops, Wronksi feints -no problem, I could tell this upcoming match was going to be a show. By the time I arrived at the school, I confidently decided to fly up to my window. Prudence opened it.

"Maria! What are you doing?" She asked.

"Flying in, my minion! Out of the way, I say!"

I made my way in as some of the girls began peeking out from behind their curtains.

"Is that yours?" She asked incredulously.

"Mmhm! Rosmerta gave it to me! Isn't she a beauty?" She looked at it with what I imagined was the same look I had when first laying my eyes upon it.

"Is it?! She's so…_alluring_."

I laughed.

"Girls…" Lily warned from behind her poster. Prudence gave me one last look before turning back to bed. After kissing her goodnight, I carefully tucked my Nimbus away before going to bed with the rest of the sheep.

A week before Halloween, and our first Quidditch match of the year was here.

"Are you ready, Maria?" Kallina called. I hurriedly looked myself over again, and cracked my knuckles before grabbing my broom.

"Yeah." I called back. My joints were uptight from all the nerves and butterflies. I took a deep breath and stretched my arms once more.

"C'mon, then!" We met the rest of our team outside the locker room. Robert scanned to see that all the team was present.

"Alright, Gryffindor! This is our first game of the season, let's set the match! I believe in all of you, and I know we can win this. Now remember, Ravenclaw is very clever -not that we aren't, but always be a step ahead. Help each other out, talk, and always be at the rea- BOOTS, is that yours?!"

I was so absorbed in what he was saying, I didn't even notice he was talking to me. He was looking at my broom. Everyone was looking at me, waiting for an answer .

"Oh! Uh, yeah. My aunt got it for me."

Everyone gazed at it with shining, thirsting eyes. I began to feel very uncomfortable, and shifted my disposition so Nimbi was slightly hidden from view.

"That's amazing -is that new? Is that even out? Right -focus! We can admire the broom another time. What I was saying was, make sure you're all on your toes -and be at the ready. You never know who may be coming around the corner, or who may be using you as an opportunity." He paused. "I think that's it. Lets win this!"

We all lined up before the scarlet curtain. I was no longer nervous, but excited -anxious. The curtain slowly rose.

"Play with your lion hearts!" I heard James say. As the sunlight broke onto our faces, we mounted our brooms. And then…I smiled into the wind. But what I really wanted to do was roar.

"DROVOL SCORES TEN-POINTS FOR RAVENCLAW! EIGHTY TO SIXTY, RAVENCLAW IS IN THE LEAD!"

I wasn't going at my fullest potential. Robert was beginning to get irritated, I could tell. But I was observing how Ravenclaw worked. We started off pretty basic: the Hawkshead Attacking Formation, and later James and Robert managed a Porksoff Ploy. However, they never worked a second time. Ravenclaws were quick learners. Concluding, I figured that this game alone couldn't rely on sole strategy, but mainly ruthless instinct. Or maybe that's how it is for all the games?

"BOOTS! I NEED TO SEE MORE FROM YOU!" Robert called at me while zooming by.

"AND RAVENCLAW SCORES AGAIN! TEN-POINTS!" The cheers never seemed so loud until now. I knew everyone was watching me. Technically, I hadn't done shit. No one was impressed…_yet._

I saw Skyler below me. I took a deep breath in as I pulled my broom up and followed through a backwards loop, only to be suddenly in front of him. He had been watching his back the whole time, he hadn't seen me in front. I popped the Quaffle out of his arms and raced forward.

"AND BOOTS KNICKS DROVOL! _FINALLY_, SHE'S MADE A MOVE!"

I ignored that comment. Through my peripherals I could see two of them trying to close me in, but timing is the key…

"LOOKS LIKE DROVOL AND HENKINS ARE PLANTING A PARKIN'S PINCER ON BOOTS! WILL SHE BE ABLE TO GET OUT OF IT?" The crowd watched in anticipation. I could hear Robert behind wanting to give assistance. But I waited…just a little bit more.

"BLOODY-MERLIN! BOOTS GETS OUT WITH A SLOTH GRIP ROLL! DROVOL AND HENKINS TAKE A HEAVY HIT….AW, SORRY MATES. WHAT'S THIS? BOOTS REVERSE PASSES TO BOLES….TEN-POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!"

I watched their Keeper pass it up. Skyler flew front and center as the other two Chasers flew above and below him. I flew up for a birds view, narrowly missing a bludger. Looking down, I mapped it out. I wanted to leave everyone with just a _little_ taste of something. And thinking it out precisely, I figured the only risk I was taking was not taking a risk at all.

"WHAT IS BOOTS DOING UP THERE?"

James looked at me from across the pitch. I signaled for him to watch me, and follow. I breathed in the energy that pulsated through me. Going up, and then down, I swung straight down toward Skyler at the fastest speed I could. My broom began to spin with the frequency as I narrowed the angle even more.

"IS BOOTS TRYING TO KILL HERSELF? WHAT IS THIS SPIRALING MOTION?"

And when just a foot away, it happened in seconds. Loosening my grip and jumping off, I punched the Quaffle out of Skyler's hands, sending it to James. My broom was parallel to where I was falling, with the momentum still flowing through it, I launched myself in it's direction. Pulling myself up, I heard the screams erupt throughout the bleachers.

"BLOODY-HELL, THAT WAS AMAZING! DID BOOTS REALLY JUST JUMP OFF HER BROOM!? INTENSE! LOOKS LIKE THE GRYFFINDOR COURAGE IS REALLY SHINING THROUGH THIS YEAR, FOLKS! …POTTER SCORES TEN-POINTS FROM THE GREAT ASSIST! GRYFFINDOR IS CATCHING UP!"

James flew back to me grinning, and gave me a five.

"You are amazing." I got butterflies. I don't know why? Regardless I still kept my head in the game. I managed another Sloth Grip Role and Porksoff Ploy with Robert in the same scoring. The crowd loved me. This is where I got a little cocky. I heard a bludger coming toward my head and swung into a Starfish.

"A KEEPER'S MOVE?! BOOTS OBVIOUSLY DOESN'T BELIEVE IN REGULAT- OHHHH! BAD LUCK! BOOTS IS SMACKED IN THE STOMACH BY ANOTHER BEATER FROM AHEAD! BRUTAL."

The "BOO's" and "OH's" were chanted. The wind was knocked out of me and I couldn't breath for a few moments. Flying off to the side, Kallina came up to me to ask if I was alright. I grunted a 'Uh-hu,' but clearly I was not. My ribs were cracked, and for a few moments, I thought I was done. I decided to buck up and just remain holding my side for the rest of the game. I was pissed, I wanted to make a point with the Beaters and future-Beaters.

I waited for an opportunity.

James passed it below to me, and passing it up to Robert we scored another ten-points. I began to get tired of this game. My ribs were rotting. Ravenclaw was getting frustrated with my irrationality and spontaneity. Hey, what could you do? A little part of me hoped that Skyler wouldn't get upset for juking him a few times. I'm starting to sound cocky, I know. But James and Robert had their fair share of snazzy moves as well…maybe not as sparkly though. Fifteen-minutes later, Ravenclaw was only thirty-points behind us…of, freakingcourse. Consider it karma for my arrogance.

"BOOTS IS FLYING RIGHT UNDER HENKINS! HE CAN SEE HER….WHOA -WAIT A MINUTE, BOOTS IS FLYING _UPSIDE DOWN _UNDER HENKINS! WHAT IS SHE PLANNING?!"

I kicked the Quaffle out of his hands and into Roberts who had flown ahead of us. Spinning out of that I went into a deep cut. Robert threw it up to James who made a cut to me, and I scored!

"BOOTS SCORES FOR THE FIRST TIME! TEN-POINTS! GRYFFINDOR IS WINNING AT ONE-HUNDREY AND EIGHTY POINTS! LEAVING RAVENCLAW LOSING BY SIXTY."

This is when my opportunity came. Kallina and the Ravenclaw Seeker were chasing down the Snitch. However, Kallina had sharper motion managing her to stay with it, unlike the Ravenclaw. I marked Kallina, because we were all beginning to get tired.

"OH…LOVDER CAN NEARLY TASTE THAT SNITCH…-UH-OH! LOOKS LIKE THE RAVENCLAW BEATERS WANT A TASTE OF IT AS WELL!"

And here is where I proved my point.

"INCREDIBLE! BOOTS SAVES LOVDER FROM A DOPPLEBEATER DEFENCE BY…KICKING IT RIGHT BACK? OUCH! WELL, AREN'T WE SASSY! WHAT A GOOD TEAM MATE…HAS SHE GOT IT? LOVDER IS ALMOST THERE!" The crowd became hushed.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

The entire stadium erupted in cheers. Finally. I just wanted some butterbeer and sleep…but then I remembered the Three Broomsticks, and then my cracked my ribs, and now, my apparently broken foot, and I wanted to die, but celebrate, but then die. I wanted to die.

I didn't want anyone to notice me when walking into the Common Room, the happiness would be short lived by the departure in engaging my responsibilities at the Three Broomsticks. Madame Pompfrey cleaned me up good, and lectured me as ruthlessly as I had played.

"You shouldn't play so rough! You're a lady!"

I could hear the screaming and laughing outside the porthole. My heart began to beat fast with excitement. I took a breath, and sighed. Be cool. The portrait let me in while congratulating me and I nodded a thanks. I quietly stepped in. My hair hung in front of my face as I looked down, creating a curtain from the eyes that one-by-one, I could feel graze me. The room went a little quiet, and I made even bigger steps toward the staircase.

"Is she trying to hide herself?" James called out amusingly.

"SHE BETTER NOT." Robert hollered.

"She certainly wasn't hiding herself at the pitch!"

"SHE MOST CERTAINLY WAS NOT!"

"You come here and show your face, young lady."

I stopped and sheepishly turned to everyone. The aficionado's laughed and giggled.

"Mmm." I said with a shrug.

"DO NOT 'MMM' US, LITTLE MISS! GET YOUR FIERY, LITTLE BOOTY HERE, NOW!"

"Yes, you're a winner. You belong in the winner's circle. C'mon now, right next to _me_." He rubbed the seat beside him. I laughed. As I made my way, Lily and Prudence came down the stairs. The whole Common Room was packed with students -every corner, every crevice. I didn't see one open space. The chitchatting and chirping of the crowd developed into a white noise as I paid close attention to only the conversations around me.

"Maria, that was amazing." Lily told me sitting down. "You were so intense!" James leaned forward to look at her.

"Not as intense as me though, right Evans?"

She ignored him, and continued. "Honestly Maria, before I would find the Quidditch matches alright. It was beginning to get repetitive and boring. But today -you really spiced it up!" I thanked her before James could blow.

"A BIT REPITIVE? BORING?! Evans, you have no idea what you're talking about –you're going to eat those words coming match!"

"POTTER, I ate them the second Maria made her first move." She rolled her eyes while taking the butterbeer Prudence offered.

"Maria, did you want one?" Prudence asked.

"No it's fine." As if the butterbeers during my working shift weren't enough.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, I'm good…I actually have to leave."

Several 'What's' and 'Why's simultaneously erupted around me. I explained to them my predicament, and a good number seemed genuinely disappointed. I went upstairs to wash-up and change. An hour later I came back down with wet hair, jeans, and a nice, warm cardigan. Everyone said goodbye and I waved to them.

Just as the portrait entrance opened, I was face-to-face with Sirius.

"Well, if it isn't the lady-of-the-hour, herself."

I excused myself. It was here that I realized that even the smallest of movements Sirius did, had an essence of classiness that made me repulsively swoon. He stood straight, looking down at the floor as I passed. The hand closest to my body touched the inside of my elbow. A deaf touch. No passionate grip. No libidinous intentions. Just a soft graze of the finger tips.

"You should be celebrating with your house."

"I have other engagements that require my attendance." I said pulling out.

"Other engagements? Meeting with someone special?"

"Kind of…" I stared up into his eyes to read his expression. I didn't know what either of us was waiting for but the other didn't say anything for a moment. His eyes were so beautiful, but I only admired them in a distant way. They were eyes that I never would capture the attention of...seriously anyway. Eyes that would never brood over me, adore me, yearn for me. Eyes that would only glance at me, and perhaps like now, gaze at me. But never the ladder. I didn't mind so much. I accepted things and how they were. I accepted my short luck, my narrow passage, my barely making-the-cut, and the roll of the dice that my fate threw.

Little did I know it would be grey clouds that would incessantly haunt me for nights to come.

"Well, I must go." I walked away.

Out on the grounds I headed toward Hogsmeade in the dark of the night, feeling lonely as ever.

This is where I leave all of you…for now.

"MARIA, SING TO US LIKE YOU USE TOO!" Frank hollered, whisky in hand.

Maria looked up from wiping a glass.

"Another time."

"Maria, you should! Go on, you've been working hard. I want to hear you." Rosmerta assured her. Reluctantly putting the glass down, Maria undid her apron. The door rang as a cloaked customer came silently striding in, placing themselves at the back of the pub. No one noticed as all eyes watched Maria made her way to the small stage residing in the front corner. A few individuals whistled and screamed as she stood in front of the microphone.

A capricious giggle fluttered from under the surface of her skin nestling onto her buxom lips.

"What would you like us to play, poppet?" Old Hank asked Maria, fingers casually strumming the strings of his guitar.

"I don't think I need accompaniment, but I do need harmonizing…Do you know 'Swing Low, Sweet Chariot?'" She asked softly. Old Hank nodded as he put the guitar aside. Silence echoed off the walls as Maria stood before the small crowd.

Maria's voice was deep and subtle as she lulled the words from her heart. Old Hank's humming was just as smooth and gradually, others in the crowd joined in. Everyone rocked from side to side as they reveled in the warm harmony. Everyone except for the cloaked figure at the back. Maria paid no special notice though; she drowned herself with the music.

"_Swing low, sweet chariot,  
Comin' for to carry me home;  
Swing low, sweet chariot,  
Comin' for to carry me home._

I looked over Jordan,  
And WHAT did I see,  
Comin' for to carry me home,  
A band of angels comin' after me,  
Comin' for to carry me home.

_Swing low, sweet chariot,  
Comin' for to carry me home;  
Swing low, sweet chariot,  
Comin' for to carry me home."_

"Again!"

"Yes, again! Again!"

"Uhmm…" Maria looked to her aunt. Before Rosmerta could respond, something shattered at the back. A worried look crossed Rosmerta's eyes and others began to get up. However, Maria noticed the cloaked figure was the first to move at the sudden occurrence, but remained seated.

"Rosmerta stay back, let me have a look." Mr. Piper, the owner of Hogsmeade's tobacco store said. Everyone kept their eyes on Mr. Piper as he pulled out his wand. Regardless, Maria took note of the cloaked individual's silent exit. Mr. Piper returned with a indecisive look.

"Nothing, just a shattered mug. Do you have rats, Rosmerta?"

"Absolutely NOT!"

He nodded. "Perhaps the glass was unstable."

Everyone continued with their activity and Maria asked to leave for the night.

"Yes, be careful Maria." Rosmerta kissed her on the cheek.

Maria left knowing that the glass was certainly stable, unlike some customers.

Entering the porthole determined, her Gryffindor courage flared as she saw Sirius and James snicker amongst each other.

"I'm only going to say this once Potter -Black." The both of them looked up with dazed looks. She continued. "I don't appreciate you stealing from my aunt."

"Whatever are you talking about, Boots?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Potter."

"No…no, I don't think we do?" Sirius said amusingly.

Maria stared at the both them for a moment. "I don't appreciate it, and I'm sure Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, and your parents wouldn't appreciate it -let alone the rest of the Wizarding community. This is not Gryffindor chivalry. Now, I know this may be hard to ask, but give yourself a little expectation -a little honor in your actions." Maria began to walk away intently. "I refuse to have my house disgraced by two baboons with no sense of pride."

Both the boys sat shocked as they watched the receding figure.

James looked down at the fire whiskey in hand.

"I feel sick, Padfoot."

"Don't worry about it, Prongs." Sirius patted his friend. "Women are always trying to make us feel ashamed. It's part of our nature."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, and please review. Thank you my kittens ;3


End file.
